1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a system timer with multiple reference sources, and more particularly, to a device and method for reduction of power consumption and increased performance of system timing in a mobile wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile wireless communication devices contain multiple wireless communications radios designed for various bandwidths, coverage areas, latencies and applications. The increasing number of wireless radios has created challenges in the coordination of transmissions from these heterogeneous radios in order to reduce interference and data traffic congestion. Synchronization of transmissions between radios can reduce interference by providing exclusive timeslots in which each radio can transmit. The interference problem is particularly a problem when the radios are using the same frequency band. In order for synchronization of transmission timing to occur, an accurate system timing controller is necessary. As the mobile wireless communication devices containing multiple radios are battery powered, it is important that the system timing controller consume low power while maintaining high accuracy.